


You Don't Own Me

by DarkwingedAngel999



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Oswald takes over, Relationship?, Revenge, toxic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkwingedAngel999/pseuds/DarkwingedAngel999
Summary: Set after the finale of Season 3, from here on we embark on a rather dark story between Oswald Cobblepot, aka The Penguin and Jim Gordon. Who's playing who? Who is in charge? What will they do to each other? Read for yourself...





	You Don't Own Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first English fanfiction in some years. A thousand "Thank you!"s to my fellow Gothamite and ao3 author feurio for being my beta on this one and bearing with me. Please check out her work while you're at it. Believe me, it is worth it, especially if you're a sucker for Jim/Oswald like me.
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts on my dark little tale, so if you want, leave a comment. And now, buckle up and enjoy the ride...

“Listen to me! You make this city yours or you burn it to the ground!”

Fish Mooney’s dying words still echoed through his mind, haunting him like a ghost. Yes, that was his new goal. He would become the King of Gotham. He, Oswald Cobblepot. Now that he had finally freed himself of his romantic feelings for Edward Nygma, there was nothing and no one holding him back.  
He was sitting in the office – the Throne Room – of his newest club, The Iceberg Lounge, lost in thoughts about the last few weeks, including the losses he had to suffer, but which – in hindsight - had made him all the more determined. So far, everything went according to plan. This club was going to be the King’s castle. And yet…there still was this thirst for revenge that needed to be quenched, one last itch to scratch…

“Either call her, or don’t! But don’t just keep sitting there playing around on your cell phone all day. We have work to do!”  
Harvey Bullock stepped out of his office, right to where his partner Jim Gordon was sitting at his desk doing nothing, the papers piling up around him. Jim shrugged his shoulders and forced himself to concentrate.  
“Listen, I know you miss Lee, but she’s not coming back anytime soon and we need to keep an eye out. There is still much cleaning up to do on the streets of Gotham until it’s more or less safe.”  
Now Jim had to laugh.  
“As if it ever was, Harvey…but I know what you mean. Any news on Nygma yet?”  
Harvey shook his head.  
“He seems to have disappeared into thin air…Don’t know what to make of that to be honest. Normally I’d say good riddance to bad rubbish. But what if he’s planning something?”  
“Yeah, I know…And the usual suspects?”  
“Everything quiet…calm before the storm?”, Harvey wondered.  
“Could be…I’m worried about Penguin though…”, Jim said.  
Even though he had been infected with that virus, he remembered what had gone down in the warehouse. Him killing Fish Mooney, her dying in Oswald’s arms while whispering something to him, Oswald’s determined look at him when she had breathed her last breath, Oswald calling him a “monster”. After injecting himself with the antidote, it had been something that had really gotten to him. Was he really a monster? That was what Lee had more or less called him after he had ended Mario Calvi’s life. No, he wasn’t a monster. He just…wasn’t. He couldn’t leave that unanswered. He stood up.  
“Where are you going?”, Harvey yelled after him.  
“There’s something I have to do…”, Jim said over his shoulder, before storming out of the office hall.

Jim entered the Lounge and looked around. He was impressed. Whenever Penguin got into business, he always thought big. He had to give him that.  
“Jim!”  
Penguin came limping towards him, grinning from ear to ear.  
“Oswald!”  
“You’re a bit early. Grand opening is tomorrow, Jim!”  
“I heard. But to be honest, I’m not here for your big celebration.”  
Oswald nodded. He thought as much. But he wouldn’t show it.  
“What a shame. Well, what can I do for Gotham’s finest police officer?”  
“What are your plans, Oswald?”  
Very blunt. Oswald had always liked that about Jim Gordon.  
“Oh, Jim, Jim, Jim. I plan to open a new club…”  
Oswald’s grin faded into a stern look.  
“Or are you here to threaten me?”  
“No, not a threat, just a fair warning. Stay clean, Oswald. Or I’ll come for you! And next time, I won’t miss!”  
Like a flashback, both of them remembered the incident at the docks when Jim had saved Penguin’s life by actually not shooting him.  
Oswald’s grin returned, yet it held a pinch of evil.  
“Now, now, let’s let bygones be bygones!”, he laughed at Jim.  
“I threw some blows at you, you reciprocate…”  
Jim had to think for a minute what Oswald was talking about, something, which did not go unnoticed by The Penguin.  
“Fish!?”, he helped Jim.  
“That was an accident…”, Jim said.  
“I know, I know, the virus!”, Penguin interrupted.  
“Like I said, no hard feelings!”  
He held his hands up in defense.

In the background, a larger-than-life crate was brought in by crane.  
“Ah, excuse me for a moment, there is something I need to deal with…”  
He walked away from Jim, stopping halfway.  
“Or do you want to join me? I mean, this is a surprise for tomorrow and I don’t want to spoil it, but there is something I want you to have a look at…”  
“Alright…”, Jim said hesitantly.  
“Excellent!”

“Put it right there!”, Penguin pointed out to a pedestal right in the middle of the 360° bar in the center of the room.  
The crate was set right on the pedestal. Penguin reached up and loosened the locks. By now, Jim was really curious – not necessarily about what was in that crate, but about why Oswald was making such a big fuss about it.  
“Jim, I want you be the first to see my centerpiece! Behold!”  
Oswald dropped the side of the crate. Jim couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was a huge ice block, and right in the middle of it was Edward Nygma, deep-frozen, apparently during a very emotional scene. Jim looked at Oswald in shock, disbelief and disgust, while Oswald had to do his best not to laugh hysterically.  
“Isn’t it beautiful?”  
Oswald sighed.  
“You’re sick, Oswald!”, Jim whispered, still in utter shock.  
“One of these days I will get you and you will rot in Arkham.”  
“There, there, Jim. You have to see it like this: one criminal less on Gotham’s streets.”  
“I am onto you, Oswald. Beware!”  
“You’re not the first to threaten me, and you won’t be the last, Jim. But you know what? Bring it on! I am ready!”  
There it was: Oswald’s defiant grin. After one last look, Jim left. Oswald watched him leave.  
“Well, my dear Ed. I think I have found a new playtoy…”


End file.
